


great is the hand that holds dominion over

by blackkat



Series: Horoscope Drabbles [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Betrayal, I mean, Kings & Queens, M/M, Tragedy, it's danzo, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Danzō has never believed in delicate treasures that need to be locked away in a vault. He likes strong things, beautiful things, useful things, and Kagami is all of them at once.





	great is the hand that holds dominion over

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Normal Horoscopes on Tumblr: 
> 
> Aquarius: A mad king. Whispers in the night of impending treachery, of spies in the walls, of lying allies. He assembles his cabinet in the dark of night, and makes plans for war.

Kagami is watching him.

It’s not the same kind of stare that Hiruzen levels at his back, wary and doubting. It’s not Koharu and Mitokado’s subservient worship, just hiding poisonous tongues. Kagami is different, Danzō is sure of it. one ally in the midst of treachery, his greatest general, still blessedly _Danzō’s_ even as the rest of the kingdom caves in.

“Iwa is a threat,” he says, in the depths of the library when they're the only ones allowed in. “They plot behind our backs, covet our power, undercut our actions in the world. They must be dealt with.”

Because Kagami is loyal, he watches Danzō instead of the maps, doesn’t ask if Danzō means the kingdom of Iwa or the council he’s surrounded himself with.

“We’re strong enough to withstand them,” he says, and his hand rests between Danzō’s shoulder blades.

He’s the only one allowed to touch. Any other person tries and Danzō expects a knife, but Kagami is soft in his gestures, gentle when Danzō leans into him and he curls a hand around Danzō’s shoulder, lets him release the burden of kingship for just a moment. He’s small, a head shorter than Danzō, and even Koharu is taller than he is, but he’s undefeated, and he always comes back. There isn't a battle he’s lost in years, and Danzō keeps him close. Valuable, Kagami is, and for far more than one reason.

(Danzō has never believed in delicate treasures that need to be locked away in a vault. He likes strong things, beautiful things, _useful_ things, and Kagami is all of them at once.)

“A war will benefit us,” he says fervently, because there will be more call for workers, for soldiers, for farmers. A thousand points on an interconnected web pulled taut, and the coming war will help all of them. “The alliance—we can make it look as if Iwa made the first move.”

There's a long pause. “What?” Kagami says, and his hand tightens on Danzō’s back. Eagerness, Danzō thinks, and this is why Kagami is the one he likes best. Many other reasons, too, but Kagami has never shied away from glory, like Hiruzen does.

“We plant bodies in the pass,” Danzō says, and traces the route with a fingertip. “Our men, killed and dressed as Iwa soldiers. If we claim it was an attempted invasion, everything we do afterwards is self-defense. Even Kumo will not object.”

There's another long moment of silence, careful, considering. Kagami can be rash, but he’s _clever_ about it.

“I think,” Kagami finally says, “that’s diabolical.”

Danzō smirks, straightening from the table. “I’ll call the generals,” he says, and touches Kagami's cheek. “There are spies in the walls, and traitors among them, but we can still find a use for them.”

Kagami's eyes are cold, hard, but he ghosts his fingers over the back of Danzō’s hand and steps away. “Let’s go to bed,” he says. “There are still a few hours to midnight, and I can bring you some tea to help you sleep.”

He knows Danzō doesn’t eat things he hasn’t seen prepared, or that Kagami hasn’t overseen the cooking of. It seems like too much trouble for a cup of tea, but there's a thread of weariness in Danzō’s chest, and sleep will be beneficial. He nods, rerolling the map, and parts from Kagami at the library door. By the time he’s dressed for bed and settled, Kagami is back, carrying a cup and a saucer. Only one, but he declines when Danzō offers him a sip, slides into the far side of the mattress, and curls himself around Danzō’s side while Danzō finishes the tea.

“It will be a glorious fight for all of Fire Country,” Danzō says softly, and strokes Kagami's hair. “We will emerge far stronger than any of our neighbors, and they will leave us to our peace.”

Kagami rolls over, onto his back, and gives Danzō a smile, worn around the edges, faintly sad. “Glory to Konoha,” he says. “And long live the king.”

The sudden descent of blackness across Danzō’s eyes is very nearly the sharpest surprise of his life, second only to the bittersweet taste of poison on his tongue.


End file.
